Asobu Asobu no Mi
The Asobu Asobu no Mi is a Paramecia-type Devil Fruit that allows the user to play games against people and give the winner the abillity to decide his/hers prize, which losers have to obey. "Asobu" means literally play in japanese. It was eaten by Cara Mcbungha. Strengths and Weaknesses Main usage of fruit is that it gives user the ability to make people play games with each other. Before the start of the game, players decide what game they are playing, terms of the game, and what is the prize if user wins and what is prize that opposing player gets if he/she wins. Both players must agree with game which they are going to play and they have to accept the rules before star of their game. Winners prize can be anything, money, crew members, truth etc. and he/she is forced to do as he/she has promised, even if he had promised his eyes, liver or brain. User can get the upper hand by practicing games by them self, thus getting experience of the games and the ability to exploit the rules. Main weakness of the fruit is that users must have persons "participation certificate" in some kind of form. For example: if user can get some of his enemies blood and use it as a seal to mark paper that have all rules of the game, then blood transferor has to play, or if user can get enemies signature in a paper, the end result is the same. Even if it is been done against their will, they have to participate, because resistance is impossible, because as soon as the "formalities" have been treated, "Playground of Emptiness" ''appears, and traps enemy inside it. Besides that user suffers from standard Devil Fruit weaknesses. Attacks *'Playground of Emptiness''' (空虚の遊び場, Kūkyo no Asobiba) *'Children's Game' (児童ゲーム, Jidō Gēmu) *'Children's Game: Tag '(児童ゲーム: 鬼ごっこ, Jidō Gēmu: Onigokko) **'Caracanhakkoho' (CARACAN発光ほ, Kara-kan-hakkō-ho) One hand, circle **'Sermi Caracanhakkoho' (準CARACAN発光ほ, Sermi-Kara-kan-hakkō-ho ) Both hands and head, triangle **'Final Caracanhakkoho' (ファイナルCARACAN発光ほ, Fainaru-Kara-kan-hakkō-ho) Hands, head and legs, star *'Children's Game: Dodgeball' (児童ゲーム: ドッジボール, Jidō Gēmu: Dojjibōru) **'Caracan no Kessho' (CARACANの結晶, Kara-kan no Kesshō) Caracan Crystal *'Children's Game: Stick Fight '(児童ゲーム：戦いの棒 Jidō Gēmu:Tatakai no Bō) **'Sword of the Vain Grypt: '(むなしい陰窩の剣, Munashī Inka no Ken) ***''' Sacred Rope Dance:（ダンス神聖なロープ, Shinseina Rōpudansu) Dance of the Divine Rope *'''Children's Game: Marbles (児童ゲーム： ビー玉,'' Jidō Gēmu':' Bī-dama'') **'Ring' (輪,'' Wa'') *'Children's Game: Tic-tac-toe' (児童ゲーム三目並べ'', Jidō Gēmu: Sanmokunarabe'') *'Children's Game: Simon Says' (児童ゲーム：サイモンセッズ Jidō Gēmu: Saimonsezzu) *'Children's Game: Statue's (児童ゲーム:だるまさんがころんだ, Jidō Gēmu: Daruma-san ga koronda) Game starts by players deciding who is going to start. One that is decided to be starter can’t be attacked any other way than from behind, otherwise if attacker is seen move, he/she is turned into stone. But he/she can avoid it by standing still. There's time limit how long starter can look at one direction (2-3 minutes), when time is up, starter has to turn around and look attacker, then wait again until times up and again face direction where attacker isn’t. Starter him/herself can’t attack when he/she is looking at attacker but can attack when he/she is turned around. Games loophole is that if starter is looking at reflective surface and sees attacker is moving, when he/she can look at attacker, starter wins. And also, if starter is looking at reflective surface and sees attacker when he can't look at attacker, start instantly loses. Running is off limits from attacker and starter. Starter can't move until he/she has to turn around and look at attacker and even then, starter can only move at attacker or back where starter left. When starter have to turn their back on attacker, they get 20 second running start. *'Children's Game: Hot Lava ('児童ゲーム:熱い溶岩,'' Jidō Gēmu:'' Atsui Yōgan)' *'Children's Game: Capture the Flag '(児童ゲーム: キャプチャー・ザ・フラッグ, ''Jidō Gēmu: Kyapuchā za Furaggu) *'''Rock-Paper-Scissors (じゃんけん, Jan ken) Basic game of rock-paper-scissors. *'Children's Game: Dress up' (児童ゲーム：ドレスアップ, Jidō Gēmu: Doresuappu) Players pick up roles from roster and they have to win fight by using "roles" powers. There is only 10 roles per dress up and are presented as one word, like "thief", "contract", "reindeer" etc. Since only Cara really knows what the roles powersets are, he has full control of whatever role he ever gets and can use it to its fullest. **'Animal Companions: '(動物の仲間, Dōbutsu no Nakama) Animal Companions alows Cara to transform between three animals, in asosiation of role "Peach": ***'Monkey: '(サル, Saru) Caras body gains monkey hair and make him stronger and more agile. ***'Pheasant: '(キジ, Kiji) Caras body sprouts feathers in his arms, making him able to glide with them. He can even use feathers as minor projectiles. ***'Dog:' (犬, Inu) Caras body turns into werewolf like form, hightening his all senses and making him faster.Form naturally includes sharp fangs and claws, which can rip stone like butter. Trivia Category:Devil Fruit Category:Paramecia Devil Fruit Category:Carabe197